


The Worst Possible Choice

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Snakes & Griffons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detention, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sirius is a Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was sorted into Slytherin like every Black before him, but not even that can blind Remus to his attractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Possible Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2004.

Leaning back in his seat at the back of the classroom, long legs stretched out before him, Sirius Black idly surveyed his fellow students. History of Magic tended to put even the most studious pupil to sleep, so Sirius used the time for other purposes, most of them with nefarious results. He glanced around, watching the other students, chuckling at the fact that luck or fate or whatever had paired Gryffindor and Slytherin together for this hour of boredom.

Professor Binns was floating around at the head of the class, mumbling about something or other, paying no attention to the students, and an unholy glint entered Sirius’ eyes. It was time to have a little fun. Nudging the foot of his seatmate, he raised his eyebrows in the direction of two students down the aisle from them. One was furiously writing notes while the other seemed half-asleep - perfect.

Sliding his wand out of his sleeve, Sirius mumbled a vanishing spell, almost biting his lip in two to keep from laughing as the other boys’ chair vanished, sending them tumbling to the floor, an ink pot tipping over as they fell and showering them both with black dye.

"Good one, Black," Lucius Malfoy murmured, snickering as the two Gryffindors got to their feet, one looking shocked, the other glaring murderously around.

"But of course," Sirius chuckled, giving Potter and Lupin an innocent look when they turned in his direction. "Merlin, I love baiting Gryffindors."

"What a prat," Remus Lupin muttered, a hand holding James back from lunging at the two smirking Slytherins. His other hand pulled out his wand, and he brandished it at first James and then himself as he murmured a cleaning spell.

Professor Binns had continued lecturing, oblivious—or at least indifferent—to the mayhem in his classroom, and the two Gryffindors took their seat once James did a spell to get them a new one.

"We really need to get that smarmy bugger back," Remus growled, slumping in his seat. At least his annoyance was keeping Binns’ droning from putting him to sleep.

Sirius and Lucius were still snickering when the lecture ended. Rising laconically, Sirius fell in with his other Slytherin yearmates behind the Gryffindors, winking at his cousin Narcissa as she joined them. "Considering Potter can’t even stay in his chair, do you wonder why he can’t stay on his broom during a match?" he asked loudly.

Remus’ eyes widened, and this time he wasn’t quick enough to grab James. The dark-haired boy lunged at Black and knocked him to the ground while the members of both Houses surrounded them, each rooting for their own House.

Though startled for second, Sirius instinctively blocked Potter’s punch, grappling with him as they tumbled around the floor in a flailing mess of limbs and robes. He caught a blow to the chin but had the satisfaction of knocking Potter’s glasses off and hearing them crunch under someone’s shoe.

Though not wanting to get into the fight, Lucius eased in behind Lupin and gave him a nudge, sending him sprawling over the other two boys just as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and plowed through the gathered students.

A moment later Remus was standing between James and Black, hunching in on himself as McGonagall blasted them, deducting ten points from Slytherin and twenty from Gryffindor "for this absolutely disgusting display!"

"But..." Remus tried feebly, wanting to point out that he hadn’t even been fighting, but the words withered away unsaid under his House Head’s unrelenting stare.

"And you’ll all have detention as well! Together to learn how to get along like proper young wizards instead of hooligans!"

Sirius was tempted to protest that Potter had jumped him because, well, it was the truth, but one look at the Transfiguration teacher had him biting back his words. He didn’t doubt McGonagall would dock Slytherin more points if he spoke up. "Yes, ma’am. When and where?" he asked, rubbing his sore jaw and glaring at Potter over Lupin’s head before wondering just how the Gryffindor prefect had ended up with them; Lupin usually stayed out of things like this no matter how much he was provoked.

"I’m informed that the girls’ bathroom on the first floor needs a good cleaning. The three of you will do that after dinner tonight... and I will inspect your work before you go to bed." McGonagall smiled grimly. "Do try not to disturb Myrtle too much. She can be quite... vocal."

All three boys groaned in chorus, and Sirius rolled his eyes when McGonagall looked away and he caught Lucius glaring at him; it wasn’t _his_ fault this had happened. "A night in a bathroom with Gryffindors, my life will be complete," he sighed, faking a swoon.

"Stuck with Black... can’t we spell a chastity belt on him? Don’t want to be bending over in front of him, do I?" sniped James, glaring as he settled the glasses Remus had spelled back into one piece on his face.

Remus just groaned. Moaning Myrtle was probably going to be the most peaceful part of the evening.

~*~

When the two other boys finally appeared that evening, Sirius was sitting on the floor, chatting animatedly with Myrtle while the ghost hovered nearby, for once not crying or moaning. He looked up when Potter and Lupin entered, his expression automatically changing to a sneer. "Suppose it’s time to work now."

Remus heard James reply in kind, but his own head was cocked slightly as he stared at Black, then turned his attention to Myrtle. If a ghost could blush, Myrtle was just then. Clearly Black had gone out of his way to put her at ease, and that just didn’t fit with what he’d seen of the cold Slytherin up till now. He frowned slightly, making a note to observe Black more carefully in future.

"Since we’re here, why not make a start with Myrtle’s stall," he suggested. "If that’s all right with you, Myrtle? It only seems fair to do the best job for the person who actually stays here."

The ghost faded out for a second, and when she returned, she was smiling shyly. "All right. It’s not often people care to give my stall a good cleaning. The house elves do it, mind you, but that’s because they have to. No one cares about..."

Sirius stood hastily, trying to forestall a wailing session. "We’ll do our best, Myrtle." He gave the other two a gimlet eye, wondering why Lupin was staring at him so oddly. "Won’t we, _chums_?"

Remus jabbed James in the ribs, making the other boy mutter something vaguely affirmative before picking up a bucket with a sigh. "Don’t see why we can’t magic it clean."

"Because you know McGonagall wants us to do it by hand, and if we don’t, she’ll find something twice as bad for us to do," Remus replied logically.

"Ah well, could be worse," James said philosophically, "could be stuck here with Snivellus." He glanced at the Slytherin to see the reaction to his nickname for Snape.

As he bent to grab his own bucket, Sirius snickered, unable to stop himself. That name was just too damn perfect for Snape. House and yearmates or not, he and the other boy had disliked each other on sight, and five years together had only made it worse.

Remus heard the sound of amusement and grinned as well as he picked up the remaining bucket. "I really don’t think we’re all going to fit in that stall. And since I really think it best that you two stay apart," he added with a faint glare, "I’ll take that one, and you can each take one on either side."

Sirius glanced up at Myrtle, who was watching their interaction with quite a bit of interest, then back at Lupin. "Afraid we can’t behave?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes!" But Remus could help smiling as he said it. "At least there’s no one here to shove me on top of you though."

"And here I thought you couldn’t resist me any more and jumped me on purpose," Sirius smirked, laughing aloud when Potter growled then ducking into his stall, deciding that a comment that Potter was jealous over his boyfriend might be a bit much under the circumstances.

Taking a look at James’ expression, Remus too chose discretion and vanished into Myrtle’s stall without commenting that if Sirius were anything but a Slytherin, he might have a point. Then he decided that he was tired of being the good, quiet Lupin and yelled, "I don’t do Slytherins." Let Black make of that what he would.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter that ended when he heard Potter laughing as well. "That’s okay, Lupin, I’d rather do than be done anyway," he laughed, collapsing against the side of the stall in merriment when he heard Potter slam his fist against the wall.

Remus rolled his eyes, wondering how he’d become the bone of contention. He bloody well wasn’t going to roll over and take it... no matter how intriguing that sounded on second thought. He grinned to himself. "Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it! I never can decide which is better." He hoped James wasn’t in as dire straits as the choking noises sounded.

"You okay there, Potter?" Sirius called. "Wouldn’t want you dying in there, might give the birds a real turn to have a bloke haunting their lav, though Myrtle might like it, wouldn’t you, luv?" he asked the last of the ghost who was sitting on the partition between his and Lupin’s stalls.

"It _would_ be nice to have company," Myrtle allowed.

It was Remus’ turn to choke as he tried desperately not to burst into laughter as James’ wild-eyed face appeared over the top of the stall. "Very funny, Black!"

"No one ever wants to talk to me," Myrtle started, the whine building.

"Now, Myrtle, you’ve gone and insulted me!" Sirius frowned, deciding that being thought a prat by Lupin and Potter was better than hearing her sob and wail. "I’m nobody?"

"Well, no," Myrtle replied. "But you’re just saying that. No boy who looks like you would like _me_."

Remus couldn’t wait to hear the response to that.

Now Sirius contemplated banging _his_ head against the wall. "If I was one for the birds, I would, luv," he said gently. "But you know I fancy blokes." Merlin, he was never going to hear the end of this. "But, you know, I heard the Bloody Baron commenting on how nice you looked the other day."

"One for the blokes, are you, Black?" James sneered, sounding almost like a Slytherin himself.

Now Remus was standing on the commode as well to peer over at the other two. "And what exactly is wrong with that, James, I’d like to know?" He’d never thought to find himself siding with a Slytherin against his best friend, but what else could he do?

Not liking the fact that the other two were looking down at him, Sirius climbed upward as well. He opened his mouth to say something scathing to Lupin as to the fact that he didn’t need his defense, but couldn’t find anything to say. "I think Prefect Lupin asked you a question, Potter," he murmured. "Not going to answer?"

James fumed, glaring at Remus for putting him in this position before sighing and admitting to himself that it had been a stupid thing to say. Especially knowing what he did about Remus’ preferences. "Nothing," he sighed again. "Though I can’t see the point myself."

Remus smiled. "Which probably is a great comfort to the rest of our year," he chuckled.

"Trust me, Potter, I doubt there’s anyone in Hogwarts who doesn’t know you’re head over heels with Evans," Sirius added, actually enjoying this. They were bickering, yes, but it lacked the calculation of Slytherin verbal matches.

"Black has a point, James. I think even the teachers are betting on whether she gives you a date or not," Remus said, laughing.

James grumbled laughingly as he stepped down and got back to cleaning. "Of course she will," he called back. "I’m irresistible."

"Oh, so it was Potter you were jumping then, Lupin?" Sirius asked, clambering down and grabbing his scrub brush again. "I’m heart-broken."

"If I _was_ jumping one of you, it wouldn’t be James," Remus murmured under his breath. "Don’t be more of a prat than you can help," he said more loudly.

"But that’s the problem; I can’t help it at all."

"I knew that!" James said helpfully.

"Oh, both of you be quiet and scrub!"

Several hours later the bathroom was finally clean enough that even Myrtle was happy about it, though the three boys were definitely worse for wear. "Shite, I don’t think I can move," Sirius muttered, not caring that he’d collapsed next to the two Gryffindors after they’d finished scrubbing the floor.

McGonagall swept in and looked around, eyebrows rising. "Well! It appears that you can do a good job when you want to. Tomorrow night you will tidy my classroom." She ignored the chorus of muffled groans. "That should be sufficient." With that she left as abruptly as she’d arrived.

"I may still be sitting here when it’s time do that," Remus moaned.

"Didn’t she say _one_ night’s detention earlier?" Sirius asked the room in general and was somewhat surprised when Potter answered him.

"She did, I swear she did."

"Do you want to go after her and tell her that?" Remus grumbled. "It’s our fault. If we’d been glaring daggers at each other from across the room, she wouldn’t be trying to foster inter-House camaraderie."

"Fuck, and I’ve got quidditch practice tomorrow as well; I’m never going to move again," Sirius grumbled, pushing up to his feet, suddenly remembering the circumstances.

Remus and James leaned on each other to get up, both groaning.

"Hopefully tomorrow’ll be the last of it," Remus sighed. He glanced over, then nodded. "Good night, Black."

"Night," Sirius grunted, not noticing his expression turned almost envious for a second as he watched the two friends support each other as they got to their feet. "Good night, Myrtle." The last was said with more good cheer than the former as he trudged out of the bathroom and down the corridors toward the Slytherin dungeon.

"I hate to admit it," James said as he and Remus made their way toward the Gryffindor common room, "but for a Slytherin Black’s not bad. Almost decent."

Remus nodded, not voicing his thought that being drop-dead gorgeous as well didn’t hurt.

~*~ 

"Spending another night with the Gryffindors, Black? We’re going to have to fumigate you when you return," Snape murmured snidely as Sirius walked through the Common Room.

Pausing, he looked down at the other boy, his loathing undisguised on his face. "Don’t worry, Sevvy, everyone will still be able to tell when you’re around. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a detention to serve."

Ezekial Wentworth, the unofficial head of Slytherin, stepped in front of Sirius and stared at him. "You lose us any more points, Black, and you’ll answer to me."

Sirius barely kept from rolling his eyes upward. "Yes, Mr. Wentworth, I’m fully aware of what will happen," he parroted back, reminded of similar conversations he’d had with his mother.

Once free of the Common Room, he trotted through the mostly deserted halls, reaching the Transfiguration classroom just behind Lupin and Potter. As annoying as they both were, their presence was almost refreshing after the idiocy of Slytherin.

James nodded a greeting, and Remus actually went so far as to say hello to Black. "Now we get to find out if McGonagall is going to be staying to supervise or not."

The tabby cat that had been curled on the desk rose and leapt to the floor, transforming into the stern-faced professor as she moved. "I suppose that answers that question," Sirius muttered.

"There are booms and cleaning rags there by the windows," she said, looking at the three boys. "I’ll be back in three hours, and I expect to find this room spotless."

Looking around once she’d left, Remus groaned. "Merlin only knows how she got this much dirt in here. It wasn’t here during class this afternoon."

"Brought in specially for us. Lovely," James sighed.

"I think she had the seventh years transfiguring things into it," Sirius sighed, rubbing at his already aching back. "Or else she bribed the house elves to bring it in."

Remus kicked moodily at a clump. "It’s just so _wrong_ to use a broom to sweep!"

"Brooms are for riding," Sirius and James said at the same time, both their expressions turning to shock as they realized what had happened, and they stared at each other. "Fuck... Shite... Will you stop it!"

Remus tried, really he did, but he couldn’t help it. His snickers turned into outright laughter. "Merlin but you two are so alike it’s scary!"

"No, we aren’t! Will you _stop_ doing that!"

Remus was laughing so hard that he sank to the floor, unable to stand, tears rolling down his face as he gasped for breath between peals of mirth.

"Keep it up, Lupin, and you can do my sweeping for me," Sirius growled, kicking a clump of dirt toward the howling boy.

"Mine too," James added. "Some friend _you_ are. Hell, I’d be better off with... with Black here!"

"You need to pay more attention in muggle studies. Likes repel!" And Remus was off again, doubled over and holding his ribs as he laughed.

"Which means what? Opposites attract?" Sirius asked, looking at Lupin as if he’d gone mad, his annoyance at Potter changing to confusion.

Remus’ laughter tapered off, amber eyes staring unblinkingly at Black for a long moment before he forced a shaky laugh and looked away as he pushed himself back to his feet. "Well, that’s how it works with muggle magnets, at least." _And maybe some people too, if only it were possible._

"Oi, enough with the classwork talk, we need to get this done," James groused, grabbing a broom and stomping toward a corner to start sweeping.

"Yeah, should do that," Sirius murmured, staring at Remus for a moment longer before turning and heading to a far corner of the room, still trying to figure out what that last look was about.

Keeping his distance from both of the others, Remus gave himself a severe talking to as he swept the floor ferociously. _Don’t be a bloody git, Remus. No matter what he looks alike and how appealing his sense of humor is, he’s a_ Slytherin _! Not to mention being a pureblood and you’re a werewolf._ He groaned out loud.

Sirius glanced back over his shoulder. "You all right there, Lupin?" he asked, noting almost idly that the other boy had a truly fine arse. "Not going to come down with something and blame me for hexing you, are you?"

"Only a swelling and it’s entirely your fault," Remus mumbled. "No, just barked my knuckle," he replied more loudly, glancing back over his shoulder and enjoying the sight of the forbidden fruit.

Almost forgotten across the room, James looked from one to the other, an arrested expression on his face.

As Sirius turned back around, he caught sight of James staring at him and frowned. "What is it, Potter? Amazed by the sight of a Slytherin doing manual labor?"

"You’re both mad," James stated emphatically before turning his back and concentrating on the work, ignoring Remus’ baffled questions as to what he was on about.

Amber eyes moved from his friend to the other, equally confused boy, and Remus shrugged helplessly.

"Idiot Gryffs," Sirius muttered, shaking his head and turning back to his sweeping, deciding that concentrating on that would be better than trying to understand Potter or comprehend why he wanted to turn around and stare at Lupin some more. Yes, the other boy was handsome, but fuck, he was Gryffindor and Sirius, Slytherin. Oil and water. Complete opposites, and opposites... "... attract," he murmured, not realizing he’d spoken aloud.

The acute hearing of the werewolf had Remus spinning around to stare at Black, eyes widening until he realized that, like his own, the comment hadn’t been meant to be heard. But he _had_ heard it, and he flushed and concentrated on his cleaning when he realized that he was staring at Black’s arse and licking his lips.

"What are you up to, Moony?" James asked, having swept his way closer to his friend. "If it’s what I’m thinking, it’s not a good idea."

"I _know_ that!" Remus groaned. "Do you think I’m crazy? But he’s so... mmmm." Remus couldn’t think of a single word to describe Black, and he licked his lips again.

"Merlin, Remus, he’s _Slytherin_ ," James hissed, wanting to shake some sense into Lupin. "No matter how he’s been the past couple of nights, there was still a reason he was sorted into that House."

"I _know_!" Remus practically wailed, then shot a wary look over his shoulder at the subject of their conversation. "Why do you think I’m talking to you instead of shagging him!"

"Yeah, but how much longer is that going to last?"

Hearing the other two muttering together, Sirius half-turned and arced his sweeping nearer to them, wanting to catch what they were on about.

Not noticing Black’s approach, Remus growled in frustration. "Takes two, you know! And I doubt he’s any happier about the idea of a Gryffindor than I am about a Slytherin. If only he weren’t so bloody gorgeous!"

"You’re going to get hurt," James said bluntly. "especially if he finds out about..." He looked up sharply and snapped his mouth shut when he saw Black nearing them.

Remus followed James’ gaze and swallowed hard when he found himself almost face to face with Black. He could only hope that his expression didn’t show the bolt of pure hunger that lanced through him.

"I suppose me asking ‘if he finds out about’ what is fruitless," Sirius commented, glad he was leaning against the wall when he felt the heat of Lupin’s honey-colored gaze. "And I’m also betting you weren’t talking about Pettigrew."

Even James had to laugh at that.

"Hardly," Remus replied. "Though I seem to be keeping to my habit of falling for the worst possible person."

"Worst possible person... Merlin, Lupin, you have a thing for Snape?" Sirius’ voice rang with disgust.

"Snivellus! That’s disgusting, Black!" Remus looked like he was about to gag.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, you did say the worst possible person; who else could it be?"

James shook his head and resisted the urge to smack the other boy on the side of the head.

"Hm, let’s see, someone attractive and interesting enough to catch my attention, funny enough to keep it, and completely inappropriate. Who _could_ it be?"

"And here you said you didn’t have a thing for Potter... Careful or Evans might brain you - oh that’s right, she still hasn’t noticed him." Sirius was laughing as he ducked the half-hearted swing James made at him.

"It’s you, you prat," James muttered.

Remus groaned and wondered how many detentions he’d get for turning James into a footstool.

Sirius blinked, covering his surprise with a quick smirk. "Guess that covers the ‘what if he finds out’. Not very good at keeping secrets, are you, Potter?"

James opened his mouth to reply, saw the look in Remus’ eyes, and quickly decided that he needed to clean the desks at the other end of the room.

And that left Remus staring at his feet to avoid looking at Black.

"Shite, Lupin, what do you think I’m going to do, throw you down on a desk and have at you?" Sirius asked.

Remus _really_ hoped his robe hid the jump his cock made at the idea. Then again, things couldn’t really get worse, could they? "No, I’m never that lucky," he retorted.

Deciding that if Lupin was having a piss at his expense, Sirius glanced over at the desks and made a face. "Too damned hard for one thing."

"I’m rather fond of hard."

"I meant the desks."

"Ah. I’ve found that if things are done right, location doesn’t really matter."

"True, though I think Potter would have a coronary if we went at it in front of him, and McGonagall wants us to clean her room, not make it worse." For the life of him, Sirius couldn’t understand why he wasn’t suggesting they slack off on the cleaning and find somewhere private.

Remus couldn’t believe he was saying this, but... "There’s always afterward." The amber eyes rose to meet Sirius’ warily.

Sirius’ lips curved into a grin. "A prefect suggesting breaking the rules? What is the world coming to?"

"I really don’t know, but for the moment, I don’t much care either." For once Remus wanted to take what he wanted and not worry about the consequences.

"I doubt Potter would rat you out, but what about that third chum of yours?"

"Peter? He wouldn’t like it, but he can keep a secret if it’s to help a mate." Remus wondered wildly what they were doing. Were they really going to do this?

Sirius nodded rather sharply at that. "All right. Ten o’clock in the astronomy tower. Good by you?"

Remus hesitated, all the reasons why this wasn’t a good idea running through his head. But they were outweighed by how much he wanted this, wanted Sirius. He nodded then hesitantly leaned forward to kiss Sirius, needing to find out if this was going to be as good as he thought.

Across the room, James groaned and shook his head when he saw Remus and Black kiss, the action starting out cautious, then growing almost frantic. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, "this is going to end badly, I know it."

~*~ 

Making use of the map he’d created for those times he wanted to get out and about Hogwarts without running into any teachers or other students, Sirius eased into the astronomy classroom later that evening. He’d put off Lucius’ questions with a smirk and a wink, not elaborating on just _who_ he was going to meet. There were times when it was just easier to go along with things—which was how he’d ended up in Slytherin in the first place.

Glancing around the darkened classroom, he was surprised to see not Lupin, but Potter waiting for him. "Thought you said you weren’t one for the blokes," he remarked snidely, fingering his wand, prepared for whatever the other boy threw at him and ignoring the flare of hurt deep inside at the knowledge that this _had_ been a set-up all along.

"Trying to save my friend from a huge mistake, Black. I don’t know what your game is, but I do know you’re a Slytherin. I won’t let you hurt him." James took a step forward only to pull up short when the door opened again and Remus slipped in.

"Sorry I’m... James? What are you doing here?" Surprise rapidly transmuted to anger as Remus took in the others’ expressions, and he moved to Sirius’ side to face James furiously. "Bugger off!"

"Damnit, Moony, I’m just..."

"Leaving," Sirius inserted smoothly. "You want to talk to me, Potter, do it later - _if_ you have a reason to."

"And it bloody well better not be about me!" Remus moved closer to Sirius, leaving the way clear to the door.

Once James was gone, though not without a great deal of grumbling and dire predictions, Remus sighed and turned to face Sirius. "Sorry about that. I had no idea he’d be such a right prat."

Sirius chuckled. "He’s a right mother hen is what he is; worried I’ll defile his little chick, then leave him despondent."

"And I’m hoping you’ll defile me and leave me delirious," Remus chuckled, moving closer, amber eyes fixed on Sirius’.

Sirius reached out a hand and closed his fingers in Lupin’s shirt, pulling him inward, his eyes on the other boy’s mouth. "Be glad to," he murmured before licking his way into the kiss.

Remus groaned his pleasure as his lips parted, inviting Sirius deeper while they pressed close together. He rocked his hips against Black’s, gasping harshly as their erections rubbed together, and he gripped fistfuls of Sirius’ hair, making sure he couldn’t get away.

"Damn," Sirius muttered, sliding a hand down to grasp Lupin’s ass and grind against him, exploring the shorter teen’s mouth thoroughly as they grappled.

Remus raised a leg to wind it around Sirius’ waist and press closer, biting back whimpers of pleasure. "So good," he panted, head falling back to expose his throat.

After dipping his head to bite at Lupin’s neck, Sirius licked the reddened flesh and purred. "Yeah, you do taste good - here at least." As he spoke, he worked at the other teen’s belt, wanting his trousers open.

"Feel free to do any taste tests you like," Remus invited, tugging Black’s shirt to unbutton it, eager to touch bare flesh.

"I plan on it." Having unbuttoned and unzipped Lupin’s trousers, Sirius pushed them down over his slim hips, taking his underwear with them and dropping to his knees to nuzzle the hard flesh jutting from the nest of brown curls.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus fisted his hands in Black’s hair but managed to refrain from yanking at him. Sirius had been doing rather well on his own up to now, and Remus was perfectly happy to let him continue. And then he would return the favor since he was looking forward to tasting Sirius as well.

Sirius smiled as he rubbed his face against Lupin’s cock before licking at the head, giving a murmur of pleasure at his taste.

"Sirius," Remus whimpered, then repeated it, enjoying the name on his lips. Then other lips distracted him, making him thrust forward involuntarily as Sirius nibbled on him.

"Not Black?" Sirius asked, leaning back and looking up at Lupin, his eyebrows raised.

"I think we’re a bit past that formality, don’t you? I refuse to call you Black when you have your mouth wrapped around my cock."

Sirius chuckled at that. "Good point there, Lu... Remus. Or should I call you Moony?" He grinned as he asked the last before sucking on the head of Remus’ cock.

"Call me anything you want, just keep doing that!" Remus nearly fell over, only his wild grab at Sirius’ shoulders keeping him upright.

Instead of answering, Sirius sucked harder, lashing his tongue against the firm flesh in his mouth.

"Oh Merlin, have to sit, can’t stand." Remus could feel his knees buckling, and he knew he was going to be on the floor soon, one way or another.

Sirius ducked back out of the way and followed Remus to the floor, diving back in for his cock as he slid a hand under the other boy’s shirt to tease his nipples.

Sighing with relief as he no longer had to try to support himself and could concentrate on the sensations filling him, Remus twisted around so he could nuzzle the hard shaft straining against Sirius’ trousers.

Groaning at the pleasurable sensation, Sirius arched his hips forward. "Suck me," he rasped, panting the words over Remus’ erection, then crying out as his own was freed.

"Try to stop me," Remus scoffed an instant before his tongue curled around Sirius just below the head, tasting the musk of him. He tasted so good! Remus growled hungrily, opened his mouth, and swallowed Sirius to the balls.

Not bothering to answer, Sirius sucked harder at Remus, humming in pleasure as he tasted precome on his tongue and feeling his balls draw up to his groin.

Remus moaned around his own mouthful, Sirius’ humming making him shudder with pleasure. He moved his head up and down, fucking his mouth on Sirius. His own pleasure was mounting, making it hard for him to concentrate, but he wanted to share this pleasure with Sirius.

Pinching the nipple he’d been playing with, Sirius shuddered, moving wholly on instinct as he tried to hold back his own climax until he could taste Remus’.

The sharp pleasure-pain made Remus cry out, gurgling around Sirius’ cock, and his body arched up, pushing him deeper into Sirius’ mouth. He shook, pulling back and then taking him deep again even as he cried out and came.

The first salty tang on his tongue sent Sirius over as well, and he shuddered, sucking hard on Remus while thrusting deeper into his mouth.

Remus pulled back enough to be able to taste Sirius, moaning happily. He suckled on Sirius, fingers kneading the firm buttocks still covered by his trousers.

Once he was sure he’d gotten all there was to get, Sirius let Remus’ limp cock slip from his mouth. "Damn," he murmured quietly, pushing up on one elbow to look down at the other teen.

"Wow, I may have to rethink my opinion of Slytherins," Remus moaned.

"Hmm, and here I thought you Gryffindors were already of the opinion we were cocksuckers." Sirius gave a small smile as he spoke.

"Ah, but now I know you have talent."

"I have to say the same for you."

Remus smiled as he twisted around so they were face to face and leaned in for a kiss.

Sirius chuckled once they pulled apart. "So, is Potter going to be coming after me now?"

"If he does, I _will_ turn him into a toad!" Remus growled. "No way am I letting him mess this up."

"This as in tonight or... more?"

"Both," Remus replied promptly. "This was... bloody marvelous, and I’m looking forward to repeating it. And I never thought that I’d hear myself say this about a Slytherin, but I enjoy your company. When you’re Sirius rather than Black," he added slowly.

Sirius met Remus’ gaze, staying silent for a long moment before finally smiling wryly. "There are times when I wish that’s all I could be."

"Maybe there are times when you can be," Remus said carefully, wondering what the hell he was doing. How had this gone from a quick shag with a gorgeous bloke to... whatever this was?

"It would be nice." Sirius rolled to his back, crossing his arms behind his head. "What about you? You ever want to be someone else?"

That startled a bitter laugh out of the young werewolf. "Every day."

"Why? I’d say you have it pretty good... for a Gryffindor." He grinned a bit at the last.

Remus smiled faintly at the joke. "You’d think so, wouldn’t you? Appearances can be deceiving." Wanting to change the subject, because no matter how much he enjoyed being with Sirius and how much he thought he might come to feel about him in time, he wasn’t about to tell a Slytherin—or anyone else for that matter—that he was a werewolf, Remus raised an eyebrow. "So who did you tell your housemates you were meeting tonight?"

"Didn’t say; I’m sure they’re taking bets on it as we speak." Sirius reached out and ran a thumb over Remus’ lower lip. "They’d all lose though."

Remus nipped at the digit, then sucked it into his mouth, keeping it for a little while before releasing Sirius to speak. "How long do you think we can keep this secret? A lot of people won’t be pleased."

Sirius shrugged. "Not a surprise there, but fuck ‘em. My dear mother would probably fall over dead if she found out... Hrmmm, mind if I tell her?"

Having encountered Mrs. Black briefly at the train station at the beginning of the year, Remus snickered. "Not exactly a loving family, I take it?"

"The Illustrious House of Black..." Sirius sighed, letting his head fall back onto his arms. "There’s a reason we’re all Slytherins. I’m quite the disappointment actually."

"How so?" Remus asked, honestly curious. "You’re a Slytherin, which to your family is a good thing," he added with a soft laugh, "you get top marks, you’re one of the best players on your Quidditch team, all the girls sigh over you. Sounds like the ideal son to me."

Sirius sat up and shook his head. "Oh no, no more ‘true confessions’ from me, Remus, not until you explain why you’d want to be someone else or at least why Potter calls you ‘Moony’."

"If I tell you all my secrets in one night, you’ll have no reason to come back." Remus tried to laugh it off.

"Playing coy now? Little late for that, isn’t it?" Sirius laughed.

"Good point. In that case, how long till you can fuck me?" Remus gave Sirius a smile that showed a lot of teeth.

"Greedy, aren’t you?" Sirius asked, rolling to his side and propping his head on his hand. "Not that I mind it in the least, just might take a little recovery time is all."

"Always!" Remus chuckled. "And take all the time you need. I’m rather enjoying the view... though undressing the rest of the way would improve it."

"Case of I’ll show you the rest if you show me the rest?" As Sirius spoke, he sat up again, pulling off his shirt and shucking out of his trousers.

"Mmmm." Remus could no more have stopped himself from touching than he could have flown without magic. Eager fingers traced a rippled chest and belly, exploring hardening nipples and finding that Sirius Black was ticklish.

Squirming as Remus’ long fingers found his ribs and his sensitive spots, Sirius giggled, covering his mouth to try to stop the sound. "Hey now! Less of that and more stripping!"

"Make me," Remus retorted, grinning. He’d found the giggle charming, worth delaying nakedness for a few moments.

"Make you? Oh, Lupin, you’re in for it now." Grasping Remus’ wrists, Sirius flipped them both over so that he was lying on top of the other boy, pressing him to the floor with his weight.

"I certainly hope so." Remus arched up, knowing what his clothes rubbing against Sirius’ naked skin would feel like to the other boy. He smiled wickedly, hair tousled around him, swollen lips parted, his eyes sparkling merrily.

"Shut up and get naked, Moony," Sirius growled, releasing Remus’ wrists to work on his clothes.

Chuckling even as he shivered with pleasure at the demanding growl, Remus helped Sirius strip him, amber eyes watching Sirius watch him. The moment he’d shed his clothes, he reached for Sirius again, groaning throatily as their naked lengths pressed together.

"Mmm, you obey rather well," Sirius murmured, a smirk curving his lip before he leaned in to kiss Remus again, enjoying the feeling of them rubbing together, not yet ready for more due to his recent climax, but doubting it would take long.

Remus’ eyebrows rose, but before he could comment, Sirius was kissing him again, and he decided that setting the Slytherin straight about his so-called obedience could wait—forever if Sirius would just keep doing that. He moaned happily into Sirius’ mouth, legs spreading to let him settle closer.

Sirius chuckled low in his throat and ground down against Remus, feeling the other boy clutch at him and wanting more of that sensation.

Gasping into the kiss that was stealing his breath and what little remaining ability to think he had, Remus curved his hands over Sirius’ ass, pulling him closer as he rocked upward, needing to feel them gliding together.

"Merlin, you feel good," Sirius growled, arching his back as Remus pulled at him before lowering his head to nip at the Gryffindor’s earlobe. "Want to fuck you, Lupin. Fuck you hard and long; it won’t be much longer before I do too."

"Oh please," Remus moaned, his legs rising to wrap around Sirius’ waist and pull him even closer. "Want you in me. Want to fuck you too... later."

"You’re planning on quite the late night, Prefect Lupin," Sirius chuckled. "Hope you don’t fall asleep in classes tomorrow."

"It would be worth it." Remus rocked against him, moaning softly. "Merlin, you feel so good. Who knew that Slytherins weren’t a waste of air?" he teased, grinning.

"And who knew Gryffindors weren’t just full of hot air?" Sirius retorted, nipping at Remus’ lower lip and sliding a hand back down the other boy’s leg to grip his arse.

"Would rather be full of you." Remus let his head fall back as Sirius moved him as he wanted him. Black was pressing every one of his buttons, turning him into a writhing slut, and Remus loved it. Usually preferring a more equal relationship with his lovers, with Sirius he was enjoying the more submissive role... especially since the dark-haired boy obviously knew exactly what he was doing.

"Didn’t anyone ever teach you about patience?" Sirius asked, chuckling darkly before biting at Remus’ neck again.

Remus’ eyes narrowed, and he promised himself to make Black eat those words when their positions were reversed. And then he moaned his pleasure as Sirius bit him, making him try to pull Sirius closer. "Bloody hell, you’re brilliant," he panted, nails lightly scoring Sirius’ shoulders and back as he arched beneath him.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter and pulled back to look down at Remus, admiring the red patch on his neck. "If it helps, I never learned patience either," he chuckled, arching his back under Remus’ grip and holding out a hand as he muttered the spell to summon the lube from his pile of clothes. Once he had the jar in hand, he dipped his fingers inside, scooped up some of the cool cream, and slid them between Remus’ legs, desperate to be inside the other boy.

Remus was almost embarrassed by the wail that escaped him as Sirius’s fingers stretched and slicked him. Almost but not quite since the pleasure overwhelmed everything else and left him twisting and moaning for more.

"Fuck..." Sirius husked, giving up on a more thorough stretching and slapping a layer of cream on his erection. Shifting Remus’ legs to his shoulders, he steadied his cock and pressed inside, staring down into the other boy’s amber eyes the whole while, wanting Lupin to know who was taking him.

"Sirius," Remus moaned, back arching as he met Black’s thrust, taking him deep inside himself. "Oh Merlin yes," he gasped, hands moving jerkily over Sirius’ back as he felt himself stretch, filled by Sirius. "More," he demanded, wanting everything.

Sirius nodded, the motion in time with his thrusts until he was slamming into Remus’ body, as deep inside as he could be and still craving more.

Remus whimpered, head thrashing against the floor as they strove together, bodies meeting perfectly. Sirius was so deep inside him, deeper than anyone else had ever gone, or at least that was how it felt to Remus. It felt so good, better than he’d ever imagined, and he would never be able to give it up, never wanted it to stop. "Good," he murmured, amber eyes opening to fix hotly on the passion-twisted face above him.

"Come and it’ll be better," Sirius rasped, holding Remus’ face still so he could kiss the other boy as their bodies moved together.

Remus’ cry was smothered in Sirius’ mouth as the words tipped him over the edge. He arched and tensed beneath Sirius’ weight, shaking as the sensations overwhelmed him, his body shuddering as his seed spurted over their bellies, filling the air around them with the scent of them.

The feeling of Remus convulsing under and around him did Sirius in as well, and, with a howl, he came, shaking with strain as he poured himself into the other boy, kissing Remus hungrily again and again.

Remus returned the kisses eagerly, still wrapped around Sirius and holding him tight to prevent him slipping out. "Oh my," he finally sighed, "who knew that I should have been looking in Slytherin?"

Sirius’ lips quirked wryly. "Trust me, you don’t want to look in Slytherin for anything. If you do, you might get your cute little nose cut off."

"Cute?" The nose in question wrinkled in distaste. "If I didn’t feel so good, I’d hit you for that." He stretched under Sirius’ weight before loosely wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist again. "Not planning to look for anything else though now that I’ve found you. Not many people can wear me out," he chuckled, but it was true. Whether it was a side-effect of being a werewolf or his own natural libido, Remus usually outlasted his partners and was left vaguely unsatisfied.

"No hitting, Moony," Sirius laughed. "If you did that, I’d have to truss you up like a Christmas goose and leave you here for Filch to find—and that wouldn’t be nearly as fun as the shagging."

"If we combine the trussing and the shagging and leave out Filch, it could be interesting," Remus retorted with a smirk.

"Hmm, and here I thought you Gryffs weren’t kinky," Sirius mused. "You’re just full of surprises."

"Some Gryffindors can be as kinky as some Slytherins can be sexy," Remus replied, raising his head slightly to bite Sirius’ chin.

"Sensual, Remus," Sirius chuckled. "Slytherins are sensual."

"Well, I don’t know about all Slytherins, nor do I want to, but you certainly are. Lucky me." He smiled smugly. "The biggest problem is going to be not jumping you at breakfast now that I know what’s under the robes."

Sirius offered a wry smile. "Come breakfast, I’ll be back to hexing the lot of you while you, Potter, and Pettigrew glare daggers at me."

"You mean you won’t cosset me and feed me choice bits of breakfast like you did your last girlfriend?" Remus fluttered his lashes at the dark-haired Slytherin.

"Hardly," Sirius snorted, shaking his head when Remus laughed. "No matter that Potter seems to be dealing with this somewhat at least, I’ve no desire to have the rest of your Gryff friends after me nor my Housemates after you." _And me,_ he added to himself, knowing just how the other Slytherins would view this: as betrayal.

Remus sighed heavily, falling back, an arm curved up behind his head. "I was trying not to think about that part. Who knew I would actually _like_ you, Black? Sirius," he corrected himself immediately. "So what do we do now?" Unable to resist and not knowing if he’d ever have the chance again, Remus ran his fingertips over Sirius’ bare chest, enjoying the sensation of the warm skin.

"Get back to our dorms before they come looking for us," Sirius began, raising a hand when Remus frowned. "But after we plan when and where to meet again. I... I enjoyed tonight, Remus, more than I could have ever imagined."

"Me too," Remus agreed, smiling again. "But... Merlin, this is going to be complicated! We’re going to have to find someplace where we can meet without anyone seeing us," he sighed, briefly considering the Shrieking Shack before realizing that Sirius would almost certainly figure out his secret if he saw it.

Sirius nodded, then shrugged. "Complications just make things more interesting right?" he asked, rolling to his side and smiling down at Remus. "Could go out to the Quidditch shed... it’s usually deserted."

"That could work," Remus agreed, also shifting to his side so he was facing Sirius, one hand resting on the Slytherin’s hip. "Or there must be rooms in the school that aren’t used any more. If we could find one, we could clean it up and make it comfortable for us."

"There’s a place I heard of..." Sirius trailed off, thinking. "I’ll check it out during the week and let you know."

"My hero," Remus chuckled. "This would have been so much easier if you’d been a Gryffindor too. But who could imagine a Black in Gryffindor?" he laughed. "Then again, sneaking around can be rather exciting, don’t you think?"

"More exciting than a Black in Gryffindor?" Sirius chuckled, though there was a distant look in his eyes as he spoke. "I’d say getting a prefect to smash the rules is better."

"And I think that a Slytherin and Gryffindor together may be the best."


End file.
